


the best way to recover

by depressotron5000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, the very mildest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressotron5000/pseuds/depressotron5000
Summary: Why didn't he get surgery every day, Harry thought.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Kudos: 24





	the best way to recover

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny lil thing written this spring at the behest of the great Bellelaide.

Harry didn't remember waking up, exactly, just that one minute he was counting backwards from ten and the next he was chatting merrily away to a nurse in recovery about her dinner plans. She was going to get sushi with her sister and her roommates and Harry said that sounded good but honestly he didn't feel up for sushi, but he could get maybe some pho or something noodly like that, that would hit the spot, wouldn't it? The nurse agreed that it would. She was the nicest person Harry had ever met, he thought.

"Nicer than me?" Harry was somehow suddenly in a private room and Eric was looking down at him with such fondness and amusement that Harry thought he might burst from joy. Why didn't he get surgery every day, he thought. Eric laughed. He could read Harry's thoughts, and Harry thought that was so wonderful and intimate of him. "I see the painkillers are agreeing with you."

"No," said Harry, "It's not the drugs! I'm perfectly fine. I could walk out right now, I'm in great shape." He leaned in suavely toward Eric. "You know I am."

Eric reached out and gently, gently pushed Harry back into bed with one arm. "I know you are," he replied. "But you've got to rest that groin up so you can get back on the pitch."

Groin. What a funny word. Harry laughed, then felt an overwhelming urge to set the record straight. "I don't have dick stitches, you know. My dick...'sfine. It's one of the tendon... ligament...thingies. Near the dick, but not...of the dick..." He waved a hand to encompass all the not-dick things his surgery entailed, and he could see Eric was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! Okay. It's kind of funny."

Eric leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, the tip of his nose, then his lips, and Harry shuddered with joy. "You're so good to me," he said, eyes shining. Eric cupped his chin with one big hand and gazed at him with those blue, blue eyes. "She's so good to me, too," he said, flopping a hand toward the nurse in the doorway. Eric turned around in surprise and waved awkwardly, half-smiling.

"Mr. Winks is still coming out of the anesthetic," the nurse said, smiling. "He should be fine to leave later this evening. I can tell he'll be in good hands."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "You have no idea how good." Eric looked at his feet suddenly and Harry hoped his feet were okay, the last thing they needed was for both of them to be hurt at once, that'd be brutal, he would definitely ask Eric about his feet later, but right now he had something more important to do. "Nurse! Nurse...uh..."

"Miles," Eric said, reading from her name badge. 

"Nurse Miles, I have something very, very important to ask of you." She nodded. "Nurse... Please tell this wonderful man right here, Eric Dier, this man," he pointed at Eric to make sure she knew exactly who to speak with, "that I don't have dick stitches."

And she did.


End file.
